The Guardian
by AWluvvbug
Summary: Long ago the Ancients foresaw the growing domination on the Goa’uld and knew something must be done. However, they could not directly interfere with natural course of evolution of the lower plane. It was their way. So the Guardian was created. Please


The Guardian

Rating: PG

Genre: Drama/Romance  
Disclaimer: Come on….would I really be writing this if I did own it?  
AN: This is my first SG-1 fic, so bear with me… I was primarily a Dark Angel writer before, so if you liked that show check 'em out.

AN2: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW…..otherwise I won't know whether or not I should continue with the story or not….so review or there will be no more.

~*~*~

            _Long ago the Ancients foresaw the growing domination on the Goa'uld and knew something must be done.  However, they could not directly interfere with natural course of evolution of the lower plane.  It was their way.  So the Guardian was created._

"That's all.  The rest of the tablet was broken off." Dr. Daniel Jackson said, leaning back into chair.  The four members of SG-1 were scattered about Daniel's office listening to the team's newest find being translated.

"Figures." Col. Jack O'Neill sighed.  "How come all these 'ancient texts' of yours never tell ya what you want to know?  Do they try to be vague?"

"Actually sir, this does tell us something pretty big." Maj. Samantha Carter said, thoughtfully.  "Now we know that the Ancients actually did something about the Goa'uld.  Maybe not directly, but it seems they created a weapon of some sort."  

"Maybe so Carter, but we still don't know where this weapon of theirs is, if it still exists, or if it even works.  Which I highly doubt it did seeing as how the Goa'uld are still around and making life miserable."

"Maybe the weapon wasn't used yet?  Maybe they just made it…and they're waiting for us to find it.  That way they wouldn't really be interfering with our evolution." Daniel offered, getting an irritated and confused look from Jack and a raised eyebrow from Teal'c.  

"Whatever.  It doesn't matter much right now; we're scheduled to go off world in 30.  Let's go campers."  

Reluctant to let the topic be put on the back burner, Daniel sighed and followed the rest of the team to the locker room. 

~*~*~

"Oh yea – trees." Jack mumbled as he and his team came through the gate on P8X-492.  "Okay campers, you know the drill.  Daniel look for your rocks, Carter get your dirt, Teal'c…well be you." 

As the team spread out to carry out their respective duties, Teal'c noticed a young woman hiding in the brush just past the tree line.  Not feeling her to be a danger, he went to inform O'Neill of his observation, all the while keeping an eye on the young woman.

"O'Neill, I've have observed a woman hiding in the tree line.  I do not believe her to be dangerous, perhaps she is a villager."

"Shall we?" Jack said, turning towards the trees. "Daniel, I think we've got a new friend for ya." He said gesturing towards the now clearly visible young woman in the brush.

"Hi.  My name's Daniel Jackson." He said gently, seeing the question in her eyes.  "We're peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth."  

Carefully eyeing each of the men in front of her, the young woman confidently stepped out from behind the brush.  Her beauty was striking; long dark hair, bright blue eyes, and a strong petite frame.  Her body stiffened as her eyes fell on the symbol on Teal'c's forehead.

"Uh…this is Col. Jack O'Neill and Teal'c." Daniel continued, watching her carefully.  "It's okay, he no long serves the Goa'uld." 

"Do you have any idea what I just said?" He asked with a sigh, doubting that anything he said made sense to her.  

Looking him straight in the eye, the young woman nodded so slightly Daniel thought he imagined it. 

"Uhh, Daniel?" 

"Jack, she understands!" He said excitedly.  That didn't happen often enough if you asked him.

"Uh-huh. Then why isn't she talking?"

"Because,"

"You're from Earth?" she asked hopefully, interrupting the two men's conversation.

"Yes, we are." Daniel replied, surprised by here question.  He couldn't remember anyone ever having heard of Earth before, other than the Goa'uld.

"Good." She smiled and collapsed into Daniel's arms.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!  Carter, dial us out." Jack yelled over his shoulder, as Daniel effortlessly carried the young woman back to the gate.

"Sir, what happened?" Sam asked, as she finished dialing out.

"I don't know.  Just another girl swooning over Daniel."

"How do you know we can trust her, Sir?"

"I don't.  But, I'm gonna go with my gut on this one." Jack admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sure she's harmless Jack." Daniel said, quietly.

"Yeah.  Let's go.  Got to explain to Hammond why we're bringing home strange girls."  

"Daniel? You alright?" Sam asked, placing a hand on her friends shoulder as they approached the event horizon.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, I'm just concerned for her, that's all." He answered absentmindedly, looking down at the pale woman in his arms. 

"If you say so." Sam muttered, as she followed Daniel through the gate.

  
~Okay there you go….this is just a prologue of sorts, so if you like it let me know….so then I'll keep going with it.  If you hate it….tell me….so that way I'll put down the virtual pen on this one….but I'll never know without your reviews.  Be honest.  
Thanks….Amanda


End file.
